


John’s Explanation

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	John’s Explanation

You leaned your back against the wall and sighed. “If you insist.”

“Mary and I got divorced a few years back.” John started. "Like I said, it was a mutual thing. It wasn’t like we weren’t attracted to each other, it just wasn’t…_there _anymore. About a year after, she started seeing someone new. Nice guy, _hell_, had him over for the 4th of July with the family. They split up about eight months into the relationship. Mary was upset, so she came over to talk. We came up with an arrangement, after a few drinks. If one of us is stressed out, or upset, we can go to the other. She’s had a rough week and came over. We did what we usually do- had a few beers and spent the night together.“ He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry that’s how you found out.”

“Did you plan on _telling _me you were still seeing your ex-wife?” You asked, your eyes meeting his. “I thought we were going on dates, and I get it’s not like I’m your girlfriend, but it would have been better than…that.”

He sighed. “I should have called off our arrangement, I know that. I’m an _idiot_. I care about you, a lot. I told her this morning that we can’t do it anymore.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want you doing that because you feel guilty. You’re a single man, John.” You were an adult, and understood the need, and want, for sex.

His hand touched your cheek gently, as he smiled at you. His other hand was against the wall, making you look up at him. “I don’t _want _meaningless sex with my ex-wife.” His voice was soft. “I want dinners with you, I want to hold you while watching movies, take you out on dates…” You couldn’t help but smile up at him. “I know that right now your faith in me is shaken. So, tonight, I want to take you out. A _proper _date. Dinner and a movie.”

“I’d like that. On one condition.” You chuckled when he raised his eyebrow. “Kiss me.”

He grinned. “I think I can do that.” You closed your eyes as he leaned down and his lips gently touched yours. Your hands were on his waist, enjoying the feeling of having you close. Moving away, his forehead rested on yours. “I’ll pick you up at say…six?” His voice was hopeful.

“I’ll see you at six. What’s the dress code?”

“Casual.” He chuckled before kissing you again. “I’ll see you then.”

* * *

John knocked on your door at six, and when you opened it to greet him, you were met with flowers. A grin spread across your face. “They’re lovely.” You took them and motioned for him to come in while you put them in water.

“You should have heard the _boys _when I told them I have an actual date tonight.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure I know what Dean said.” You sighed. “I heard him…that first time we watched a movie. Saying ’_Bones, really_?’ I just didn’t want to bring it up.”

He moved over to lean on the counter next to you. “I’m sorry. What he always like that?”

You gave him a small smile. “He used to be a bigger dick, but it’s in the past.” You shrugged. “While I don’t hold a grudge, I just have no interest in drinking with him.”

“I understand.” John reassured you. “Come on. We have a movie to see.” His hand took yours as he moved to lead you from the house.

* * *

Laughing, your hand was laced with John’s as you made your way back to your hotel. He’d taken you to Disney for your one year anniversary, knowing you had always wanted to go. The two of you were soaked from Splash Mountain, clothes sticking to you.

“I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in _ages_.” He grinned. “That was one hell of a way to end our first day!”

“I agree!” You laughed.

As you walked out of the bathroom in one of the plush robes, drying your hair, you smiled at John. He had ordered room service while you showered. It smelled amazing. “Get over here, sweetheart.” He patted the bed next to him.

Tossing your towel over the back of your chair, you moved over to sit with him. “This is _amazing_, John. Thank you.” You kissed his cheek.

“I have something else for you.” You furrowed your brows at him and he handed you a box with blue wrapping paper and a white bow. “Open it.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” You smiled, pulling the ribbon and ripping the paper. There was a plain white box inside. You opened it and saw a black velvet box. Gently taking it out, you placed the white box aside. Swallowing it, you opened it and gasped. “John!”

He chuckled, taking it from you. “Marry me?”

Looking at him, you grinned. “Of course.” You teared up as he slipped the ring on your finger.


End file.
